<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Written in red ink by Sheeple02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150836">Written in red ink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeple02/pseuds/Sheeple02'>Sheeple02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Online Dating, Psycho Byun Baekhyun, murderer Byun Baekhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeple02/pseuds/Sheeple02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A writer and murderer get matched to go on a date by their search histories and a lot of crazy shit happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A huff leaves my lips as I slump in my seat, my eyes drilling holes into my laptop screen. Why is writing a book so hard?</p><p>“What wrong, darling?”, asks Chi as she moves my hair over my shoulder to look at the draft on the screen. </p><p>“I can’t find the inspiration to finish this scene. Stupid love scene”, I mumble the last part groggily, more to my self then to Chi. “Who even said that I had to do a love scene in a book about <em>murdering people.”</em></p><p>Chi shrugs while walking to the kitchen. “Wasn’t <em>your </em>publisher who said that it has to have some sappy love story woven in it?”</p><p>I groan loudly, burying my face in my hands. “I guess?”</p><p>“So, conclusion: your publisher is a dick and you need to find a new one or you need to bring some love in your life girl!”</p><p>I roll my eyes as Chi’s stupid conclusion. “Woah Chi-young, stop with saying so much smart stuff. If you keep up, you run out for the rest of the year”, I muse playfully as she hits me with a water bottle. </p><p>“Har har, very funny (Y/n). But I mean it. You need to put yourself on the market. That’s why I got you this.”</p><p>Chi grabs her phone out of her pocket, shoving it under my nose with some sort of dating app open. </p><p>“And this is..?”, I trail off while looking up.</p><p>“Searchaboos, something like Tinder! But here, it matches you with someone who has the same kind of search history as you do. And it seems like you already have a match! His name is Byun Baekhyun, twenty-six and also lives here in Seoul.”</p><p>Chi-young happily clicks through the profile of Byun Baekhyun, who is ─ I have to admit ─ super handsome. Raven black, fluffy hair paired with dark russet eyes and a cute smile. A pure heartthrob. </p><p>“Look! He’s cute, isn’t he! And you guys already have a date. Tomorrow at eleven o’clock in that one cute cafe where we once ate and that I spilt the chocolate mouse on that old lady’s skirt and─” </p><p>“Hold up. I have a date with Mr hotty McHotty? What if he’s a murderer?”</p><p>Chi laughs loudly. “Why would you think that?”</p><p>“Uhm, maybe because all my searches of the last couple of months involve with chopping up and dismembering corpses?”</p><p>She rolls her eyes before sitting next to me, a reassuring look in her eyes. “<em>If </em>he is a murderer ─ and not some crime writer as you ─ then you can dress me up for a month.” </p><p>A wide grin spreads on my face and I hold up my pinky. “Deal?”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>I laugh happily and run a hand through my hair. Suddenly, realization rains down on me.</p><p>“Wait… what am I going to wear?!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>I walk nervously into Mr Browns Brownies, the cafe Chi-young talked about, while I nervously pull at the sleeves of my jumper. </p><p>I look around and see someone at the back standing up and waving at me. </p><p>I quickly manoeuvre myself through the maze of tables and chair to get to the hot strange from the dating app. </p><p>“Hey”, he greats me with a wide smile as he holds up his hand, “I’m Baekhyun. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>I shake his hand. “Hey, I’m (Y/n). Nice to meet you too.” </p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes travel over my body and look at my <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2F564x%2F72%2Ffa%2F24%2F72fa24ae0f8dcf14bfae331e7196d8d4.jpg&amp;t=ZjFjMzE2ZjRhYjVhNjk3ZGFkOWU4NTIzZjU1MzBmYzdjNmNkMjZjZixxQ2hERE9CNg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AGwCiEwid_vsUbvWy9mT86A&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fsheeple.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184686797770%2Fwritten-in-red-ink-1-the-match&amp;m=0&amp;ts=1608300864">outfit</a>. I am wearing a dark blue jumper that’s tucked in a light plaid skirt with a big, black belt and some heeled ankle boots to give me that little height boost. I knew it. I knew I overdressed.</p><p>As if he can sense my insecurity, he says: “you look gord─ I mean graat─ I mean… ugh”, he groans while burying his face in his hands once we are seated at the table. </p><p>I giggle and a blush creeps on my cheeks. “Thank you. You don’t look bad yourself.”</p><p>And I mean that. <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2F564x%2Fc0%2Ffd%2F4f%2Fc0fd4f96d6404116358881116f0f859d.jpg&amp;t=MGY3MmM4MDZmNjg3NDI3YjEzOTAzNTZlNTJhMTU1YmRkZjBhOWYwZixxQ2hERE9CNg%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AGwCiEwid_vsUbvWy9mT86A&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fsheeple.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184686797770%2Fwritten-in-red-ink-1-the-match&amp;m=0&amp;ts=1608300864">Baekhyun’s </a>wearing a beige jumper with some light jeans and black varnished shoes. I also don’t miss the burned orange topcoat hanging over the back of his chair.</p><p>The only difference I notice from his profile pictures is that he has swapped his raven black hair for more of a caramel colour.</p><p>“I like your hair”, I compliment him. </p><p>Subconsciously, Baekhyun’s hands go to his hair, gently ruffling it. </p><p>“Thanks, I was in doubt if I would go pastel pink or this but my friend said that, if I chose pastel pink, I would be confused with a pig.” Baekhyun scrunches his nose and I laugh, bringing my hand closer to my mouth to hide my smile. </p><p>“Hey, don’t do that, you have a beautiful smile!”</p><p>My eyes grow big as my face gets red. “Tha-thanks.” </p><p>Baekhyun licks his lips but before he can say something, a waiter comes over to our table to get our orders. </p><p>“So, we’re compatible according to our search histories”, states Baekhyun and I hum. </p><p>“Jesus, you must be into pretty weird shit”, I laugh out loud, throwing my hair over my shoulder. </p><p>I see Baekhyun’s face falls and I quickly wipe my smile off my face. “N-no! I don’t mean it like that!”, I sigh embarrassed, facepalming myself mentally to say such stupid things. </p><p>“What I mean is… I erm, I am writing a book,” I begin.</p><p>Baekhyun hums and leans back, a slight smirk on his face, signing for me to continue. </p><p>“It’s a thriller fic about random murders that occur in the city and an independent detective that tries to solve these murders. And since I like to write so accurate as possible, I need to google some weird shit.”</p><p>Baekhyun chuckles. “So, now you’re like this walking murder wiki?” </p><p>I laugh. “You can say that. Want to hear a random fact?”</p><p>He nods, leaning forward with his elbows on the table and his index finger grazing his bottom lip. </p><p>“Okay, so, once you stab a person with a knife ─ and I mean just your normal kitchen knife and not a machete or something ─ in the guts, it will take them 2 <em>to </em>30 minutes to die, either from the stab or just because of the blood loss.”</p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes grow wide and he parts his lips to say something and again, he is disturbed by the waiter who places our drinks on the table. </p><p>‘Good job, (Y/n), you scared him away with your stupid knowledge’, you think. </p><p>“Oh my God, I want to marry you”, he says dumbfounded. </p><p>“I… what?” My face turns fully tomato-mode and I hide behind the sleeves of my jumper. </p><p>“Ah no… I didn’t mean it like that! I erm…” Baekhyun scratches the nape of his neck while looking around. “What I mend was… Oh my God, how am I going to talk my way out of this?” </p><p>I laugh whilst taking a sip from my coffee. </p><p>“I’ve been really interested in those police shows lately like CSI and NCIS. All my friends are going crazy with me spewing out these random murder facts. And you just said that and I just…” </p><p>Baekhyun grins awkwardly as he also takes a sip of his coffee. </p><p>“So, you’re a writer”, he says after a moment of silence and I nod. </p><p>“Hmmh. Maybe next time, you can read some work. If you like.”</p><p>Baekhyun looks up with shock in his face. “You would let me?”</p><p>I hum. “Yeah, why not? You know a lot about crime and maybe you can help with something else…” I say the latter part softer, embarrassed about the whole ordeal as I scratch the back of my neck.</p><p>“I have… trouble with writing an organic love relationship. My asshole of a publisher says every quote-on-quote ‘romantic scene’ that I write is too forced, doesn’t feel natural at all.”</p><p>An amused smile creeps on Baekhyun’s lips as the tone of my voice goes from soft and embarrassed to irritated, only because I spoke about my publisher.</p><p>“And the worst part is, I am almost done with the whole book.”</p><p>I lean forward, with my elbows on the table and hands in my hair. </p><p>“Hey”, says Baekhyun softly and lays a reassuring hand on my arm, “don’t you worry, everything’s going to be fine. I’ll help you, okay?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been two full months after he met (Y/n). And it has been the two best months of his twenty-six years on earth. </p><p>For the first time, he felt something. Baekhyun felt emotions. He felt the urge to take her in his arms and protect her against the world. </p><p>Call it loving someone, call it obsessing over someone, but Baekhyun knows that he <em>has </em>to have her, even if that meant killing everyone and locking her up in his house. </p><p>And she was right, it takes two to thirty minutes for someone to die with stab wounds in their abdomen. He tested it himself. </p><p>Baekhyun lifts a cigarette to his mouth and lights it, blowing out the smoke. (Y/n), doesn’t know he smokes and is probably against it. </p><p>He chuckles at the thought of (Y/n)’s cute pout as she tells him not to smoke. She’s such a goody-two-shoes, it’s adorable. </p><p>“When are you going to tell her about your hobbies?”, asks Jongdae as he munches on some Dorito’s.</p><p>“Are you really eating right next to the body?” Baekhyun points disgusted with the knife to the half-dead man hanging upside down from the ceiling, blood dripping from his fingers and his breath shaky. </p><p>Jongdae shrugs. “It’s not like he’s gonna mind it, do you?” He nudges the man with a sick grin before turning around and walking away. </p><p>“You’re disgusting.” Distaste is laced in his words as Baekhyun scrunches his nose while cleaning his hands of the blood. </p><p>“Just notify the payer that the bitch’s dead, Dae.” Baekhyun grabs his bag from the floor and opens the door of the warehouse. </p><p>“Where the fuck are you going?!”, yells Jongdae as he sees his partner leave. </p><p>“I have a date, fuckface”, calls Baekhyun over his shoulder before slamming the door closed behind him, getting inside his car and driving (Y/n)’s house to pick her up for the date they have planned.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey”, I smile widely when I open the door and see Baekhyun standing there in just a white shirt and black leather jacket, but he looks amazing in it. </p><p>“Come in.” I hold the door further open so he can slip through the opening. </p><p>Baekhyun slides off his shoes as he happily chats with me about the movie we’re planning on seeing tonight. </p><p>We settle in the kitchen with a glass of water for him and coke for me. </p><p>“That’s really bad for your teeth”, teases Baekhyun with a sly grin. I roll my eyes and snort. </p><p>“I know, but it tastes good.” I pout and Baekhyun shakes laughing his head, ruffling my hair. </p><p>Chi walks into the kitchen and I smile. “Ah, Chi. I want you to meet Baekhyun! Baekhyun, this is my best friend and roommate Chi-young”, I introduce them to each other. </p><p>Chi narrows her eyes as she studies Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun does the same in return and I cough awkwardly.</p><p>“Can I… speak to you?”, asks Chi and I nod. She drags me away from the kitchen by my sleeve and we stop in the far end of the living room.</p><p>“I don’t trust him”, she states in a whisper while looking behind me with fine eyes. </p><p>“What do you mean”, I whisper back surprised. I turn around and also look at Baekhyun, who’s just looking mindlessly around the kitchen.</p><p> “There’s just something about him. His aura is so… dark? I don’t know if it’s the right word.”</p><p>I scoff as I fold my arms over each other. “You act like he’s a murderer! We have the same search results because he’s a big fan of CSI.”</p><p>Chi grumbles under her breath. “I still don’t like it”, she snaps.</p><p>I take a step back and scrape my throat. “And I still don’t care.”</p><p>I angrily turn around and storm towards the kitchen, grabbing Baekhyun’s sleeve. I drag him towards the front door and we put on our shoes. </p><p>“Don’t wait up for me”, I say before I slam the door closed. </p><p>Baekhyun looks at me with confusion written all over his face as I march towards the elevator.</p><p>“She was being unreasonable. Chi acted as if you’re a murderer! Unbelievable!” A loud scoff leaves my lips and I scowl.</p><p>Baekhyun chuckles softly. “She’s probably just jealous that you finally found someone who genuinely likes you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. But still. She was always the one lucky in the love department so I don’t get why she would be─ hold up, did you just say ‘genuine like’?”</p><p>Baekhyun smiles and nods. He grabs my hand and intertwines our hands. “Let’s just forget her for an evening and focus on me, okay darling?”</p><p>I nod with a blush on my cheeks and let him lead me towards our date.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Baekhyun is furious. How dare that no good roommate of her plant a seed of doubt in (Y/n)’s mind! It may be small now, but it’s the begin of a butterfly effect. He has to make sure she’s no thread anymore. But how?</p><p>Killing her right then and there is not an option. It will scare (Y/n) off and maybe lock everyone out of her life. She could get depressed and do the exact opposite of what he wants. </p><p>Maybe he needs to kidnap her and forge a fake runaway note. Saying that she can’t live with the idea of her being with a murderer. </p><p>He has to do it while (Y/n) is at work. Shoving all of Chi-young’s belongings in a bag and dragging her towards his </p><p>He chuckles, finding the humour in how right that girl is. But he can’t take the chance of his plan failing. </p><p>He must have (Y/n), even if that is the last thing he will do.</p><p>
  
</p><p>At the end of the evening, as Baekhyun has walked me home, I rush towards my apartment and burst through the door. </p><p>I felt bad for snapping at Chi. She only means the best for me and I was just being a little bitch. </p><p>She sits on the couch wrapped in a blanket. She sees me coming into the room and looks at me in surprise. </p><p>“I am so sorry, Chi”, I sniff and walk towards her. </p><p>She just shakes her head and pulls me in a hug. “It’s okay. I understand. It’s the first guy you liked in a long time and I’m here saying he’s a murderer.”</p><p>I smile up to her with tears in my eyes. She coos and pulls me closer. “Now tell me all about your date with Hotty McHotty.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The next day, as I come home from work, I’m on the phone with Baekhyun. “Yeah, and then she apologized to me. I guess she was just moody because she had her period or something.”</p><p>Baekhyun hums as I play my keys on the kitchen counter. I turn my telephone away from my mouth and yell, “I am home, Chi!”</p><p>But no reaction. “Hmm, weird, she should be home by now”, I say more to myself than Baekhyun.</p><p>“Who is?”, he questions. </p><p>“Chi-young. She works shorter shifts than I. She should be at home.”</p><p>“Did you try the bedroom? Maybe she fell asleep.”</p><p>“Good idea. Woah, you’re so smart, Baekhyun”, I tease slightly and knock on her bedroom door. </p><p>I open it but to my surprise, it’s empty. Her closet doors are wide open and her room is trashed. Weird, she always keeps her room clean. I walk further into the room and see a letter on the bed.</p><p>“Dear (Y/n)”, I begin to read out loud.</p><p>
  <em>Dear (Y/n),<br/>I am so sorry. But I couldn’t stand the idea of you being together with someone like Baekhyun. He’s just not right for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, since you seem to not believe me, I decided to leave. The thought of you and a murderer is making me sick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With love,<br/>Chi-young</em>
</p><p>My breath stop in my throat and tears swell up in my eyes. She… left?</p><p>“What going on? Something happened, darling?”, questions Baekhyun frantically and I begin to sob,</p><p>“She-she left!”, I cry out loud and drop to the floor.</p><p>“Stay where you are, I’m coming to you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Baekhyun smirks as he throws his phone on the passenger’s seat while he drives towards the warehouse where Jongdae’s waiting for him. Step one from his plan worked.</p><p>He looks in the rearview mirror and smirks at the scared look in the girl’s eyes. Her arms and legs are tied, her mouth stuffed with napkins and seeled with ducktape.</p><p>She has given up on screaming. Nobody is going to hear her except Baekhyun. Chi-young’s eyes swell with tears as she whimpers.</p><p>Baekhyun backs up in the driveway and stops in front of Jongdae. He opens the car door and looks at the terrified girl. Jongdae grabs her chin harshly as he studies her face.  </p><p>“She’s pretty”, he grins sickly as he licks his lips.</p><p>Baekhyun recognizes the look in Jongdae’s eyes. “Don’t you fucking dare to touch a single hair on her head. She’s mine.”</p><p>Jongdae grumbles and drags Chi-young out of the car, ignoring her muffled cries and screams for help.</p><p>Now that girl is out of the way, (Y/n) is all to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>